1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an audio-video system, and in particular, to a receiving device for audio-video system.
2. Related Art
At the present day, digital audio-video systems have become a popular electric product for information and entertainment ends. Especially when audio-video applications developed a need for digitization and high definition, in order to transmit the large amount of the audio-video signal, developers start to adopt high-speed interface standards with digitized serial link format, for example, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).
End users are usually met with one problem of the conventional audio-video system: that is, if the connector of the cable for connecting signal sources such as DVD players, or display devices such as digital televisions, accidentally disconnects from either, or the receiving device of an audio-video system, for any possible reason, stops receiving the inputted signal from the transmitting device of the audio-video system, unexpected non-content image may be viewed or unpleasant noise may be heard. Such non-content image or noise is undesirable. The undesirable image or noise results from incomplete signal reception due to interrupted input signal, which causes incompleteness and abrupt variation of video data and audio data. Such abnormal image and noise usually impose unpleasant effect upon users' viewing and hearing experience.